1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle rear end suspension system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle rear end suspension system having improved geometry to effectively apply traction to rear wheels under acceleration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle suspension systems are well known in the art. Due to the different configurations of vehicles and varying centers of gravity, there exists a need for a universal adjustable rear end suspension system which can be utilized by most all makes and models of vehicles.
Comparison of the present invention to "Morrison/Gazan" system
POINT 1
The "Morrison/Gazan" system uses Round Tubing in both upper and lower control arms. The present invention uses Square Tubing. Square Tubing is much more resistant to lateral forces than round tubing would be.
POINT 2
The "Morrison/Gazan" system uses "Rod Ends" or "Hiem Joints" to locate rear mounting point of upper control arms. The present invention system uses a 3/16.times.21/2" thick boxed end and a /2 shank grade 8 bolt to locate rear mounting point of upper control arms. By N.H.R.A. rules the rod ends or heim joints used by "Morrison/Gazan" system must be replaced every year at a higher cost per piece. Method used in the present invention requires no replacement once installed.
POINT 3
The "Morrison/Gazan" system requires the installation of a roll-bar or cage in order to install an x-brace to keep side frame rails from being pushed out of square. The present invention requires no additional components to maintain frame rail alignment. The design and placement of the cross member used to mount front ends of upper control arms in the present invention eliminates this problem.
POINT 4
Because the Morrison/Gazan system is a bolt in system, it must rely on the strength of factory mounting points or methods used for locating front points of both upper and lower control arms. These mounting points or methods have proven through the years to be inadequate for serious high performance use. By design the present invention system eliminates these weak spots by use of its bulletproof designed upper and lower boxed receivers which are welded into place.
POINT 5
If the owner of a valuable muscle car wanted to race his or her car without adding a cage or roll-bar it could be done with the present invention system installed. A roll cage or bar would detract from the "money value" of the car. The Morrison/Gazan system requires a roll cage or roll bar installed to allow for the x-brace needed to maintain squareness of side frame rails. Lack of the appearance of such roll cages and roll bars is also a desired effect in sleeper type cars (sleeper: a car that appears to have no performance improvements). Further, the Morrison/Gazan system is designed specifically for one model and platform of vehicle. The present invention is adaptable to a variety of models and platforms.
POINT 6
The present invention also allows upon installation the ability to set pinion angle at static ride height so that under "Torque Situations" the proper pinion angle is achieved. The fact that the present invention system incorporates "replacement" lower-front box receivers that require desired positioning and welding upon installation allows this feature.
Numerous innovations for a vehicle rear end suspension system have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,469, titled Vehicle Traction Enhancement Device, invented by Haruyuki Hosoya, a vehicle traction enhancement device is formed of a suspension attached to a frame of a vehicle, a drive axle mounted on the frame through the suspension, a driven axle mounted on a frame, a bracket mounted on the drive axle substantially parallel to the frame, and an air spring mounted between the bracket and the frame. The air spring receives compressed air therein for expansion thereof when the vehicle starts to move to thereby increase pressure of drive axle tires attached to the drive axle relative to a ground.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is designed to function with a second rear axle on a vehicle equipped with two rear axles, only one of which is driven. A device pushes the drive axle downward as the vehicle starts moving increasing the downward pressure on the road. The features of the patented invention are not similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,719, titled Automotive Active Suspension System for Anti-Rolling Control, invented by Kensuke Fukuyama, Naoto Fukushima, Yosuke Akatsu, Itaru Fujimura and Masaharu Sato, an automotive suspension control system for anti-rolling motion control is provided. This system serves to adjust wheel loads acting on driven wheels when a wheel speed difference between the driven wheels is greater than a preselected value, concluding that slippage occurs at one of the driven wheels, the adjustment is carried out for securing traction of a slipping driven wheel. The system is responsive to lateral acceleration acting on a vehicle body to decrease a degree of adjustment of the wheel loads according to increase in the lateral acceleration for enhancing cornering stability on road surfaces having different friction coefficients.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device which adjusts wheel loads acting on driven wheels when a wheel speed difference between the driven wheels is greater than a preselected value. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,729, titled Vehicle Suspension, invented by John S. Payne, an over the highway truck or tractor suspension with traction enhancement. Air springs are provided for the rear axles of a 2.times.6 vehicle. Normally the load is evenly divided between driven and tag axles. When enhanced traction is desired, the tag axle springs are communicated with an auxiliary tank to reduce pressure in them while air under pressure is supplied to the driven axle springs to increase the pressure in them and thereby increase the portion of the load on the driven axle to provide enhanced traction.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device which adjusts wheel loads acting on driven wheels when a wheel speed difference between the driven wheels is greater than a preselected value. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,394, titled Articulated Suspension System, invented by Donald B. Bickler, a vehicle is provided which maintains a substantially constant weight, and therefore traction, on all wheels, despite one wheel moving considerably higher or lower than the others, while avoiding a very soft spring suspension. The vehicle includes a chassis or body to be supported and a pair of side suspensions at either side of the body. In a six-wheel vehicle, each side suspension includes a middle wheel, and front and rear linkages respectively coupling the front and rear wheels to the middle wheel. A body link pivotally connects the front and rear linkages together, with the middle of the body link rising or failing by only a fraction of the rise or fall of any of the three wheels. The body link pivotally supports the middle of the length of the body. A transverse suspension for suspending the end of the body on the side suspensions includes a middle part pivotally connected to the body about a longitudinal axis and opposite ends each pivotally connected to one of the side suspensions along at least a longitudinal axis.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device which adjusts wheel loads acting on the ground to evenly distribute the weight of the vehicle across all of the wheels. The patented invention lacks features providing increased traction to the ground from the drive train.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,140, titled Net Hauling Sheave Device with Tailing Pressure Wheel, invented by Kenneth J. Deering, the presser wheel support comprises a depending support arm pivotally connected to the end of a cantilevered arm projecting at a downward slope in the tailing direction from a net hauler sheave frame member preferably in the form of a transverse suspension plate overlying the net hauler sheave. A fluid operated jack interacting between the hauler sheave frame and the support arm generally in the common plane of the hauler sheave and presser wheel urges the wheel yieldably against netting descending in the main hauler sheave groove so as to increase the hauling traction and hauling force exerted on the netting to avoid slippage and damage of netting.
The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,126, titled Model Racing Car having an Improved Rear Wheel Suspension, invented by Roger W. Raleigh, a rear wheel suspension system for a model racing car, the motor, rear axle and rear wheels are all supported from a supporting platform which is spring mounted to the chassis via the intermediary of a pair of springs, preferably coil springs, disposed in laterally spaced positions on opposite sides of the longitudinal center line of the chassis. A third point of attachment between the supporting platform and the chassis is provided at a point longitudinally spaced from the pair of mounting springs. The suspension system is so arranged as to permit a relative twisting action between the mounting platform and the main portion of the chassis so as to permit twisting or rotation of the supporting platform about both the longitudinal axis of the chassis and an axis transverse to the chassis, whereby independent suspension of the wheels is obtained relative to the chassis for improved stability and traction.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a rear wheel suspension system for a model racing car. Although the patent invention has to do with a rear suspension system, the patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,949, titled Vehicle Wheel Loading Bar and Mounting Arrangement, invented by John A. Norcia and Raymond E. Bickar, a loading bar is mounted on a leaf spring of a racing vehicle rear axle suspension system to increase traction on the vehicle tires during acceleration. Strut tube and strap members are mounted in a spaced relationship on the vehicle leaf spring rearwardly and adjacent to the vehicle axle by a pair of U-bolts and reinforcing plates. The tube and strap members extend rearwardly from the axle and are joined at their extended ends by a wheel bracket and a strut tube adjusting channel. The strut tube extends in an upwardly angled direction between the adjusting channel and axle, with the strap member being generally parallel with respect to the ground or racetrack. A wheel or roller is mounted on the wheel bracket and is spaced above the ground when in static condition. The loading bar is readily adjustable on the leaf spring to change the traction aiding effect thereof Upon rapid acceleration of the vehicle, the torque loading and rotation of the differential housing deflects the leaf spring in an area adjacent the spaced mounting of the loading bar which pivots the loading bar wheel into contact with the ground. The leverage gained from the loading bar forces the rear driving wheels of the vehicle down onto the pavement with more force than that gained from the weight transferred along. momentarily increasing the traction on the tires.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a loading bar is mounted on a leaf spring of a racing vehicle rear axle suspension system to increase traction on the vehicle tires during acceleration. The patented invention prevents the front of the vehicle from rising during acceleration. The patented invention attaches only to the rear spring.
Numerous innovations for a vehicle rear end suspension system have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.